


See I'm Smiling

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: for the song and character thing, Michael + “see I’m smiling” from “the last five years”?





	See I'm Smiling

Where are you going? You couldn’t tell, but you needed to get out. Michael was making you very angry and you just wanted to leave. He had been working a lot lately and it felt like he was ignoring you. You walked through the cold city at midnight. You were cursing yourself for only bringing a jacket. You could see your breath. The warm café in front of you looked good enough to sit in for a little while just so you didn’t freeze. You pulled your phone out of your pocket seeing a few texts from Michael. What should you say to him? How could you explain how you felt without sounding like a child who wanted attention?

Michael was still in your apartment. You had blown up at him a little under an hour ago about the dishes or the laundry or something else that was completely unimportant now. He felt like crap after you ran out crying. He kept calling, then texting, non-stop apologizing about whatever he’d done and promising he would try harder next time. You hadn’t responded and he was getting worried. The large apartment was feeling emptier by the second. He couldn’t take it. He wanted to leave, but didn’t want to be gone if you came back. So, he just sat in the apartment, wishing you were there.

Ten texts and four calls. Maybe it was time to answer the phone. Maybe it was time to forgive him. You couldn’t even remember what the argument was about anymore. But, this wasn’t a conversation to be had over phone. You needed to be in person to talk about what was really wrong. Hopefully, the walk home would give you a chance to think of what to say. This was not how you planned on your night going. You wanted to cook dinner for Michael and spend your first night together in three weeks cuddling.

Michael was crying. He didn’t want to lose you. You guys had been married for a year and a half. Wasn’t this supposed to be the easy part? You’re still supposed to be in the honeymoon faze. He started practicing what he would say to you. He’d take responsibility for everything. He’d do the dishes and the laundry. He’d never work overtime, just as long as you didn’t leave. Sure, he knew that there was no way he would actually be able to fulfill those, but he’d try his hardest. He’d give 110% for you. When he heard your key in the door he wiped his face, trying to improve his looks.

You felt guilty the instant you saw him. You ran and kissed him, apologizing profusely. “I’m so sorry, Michael. I acted like such a child.” He held you close, not wanting to lose you, again. “I just love you so much and it feels – it feels like you’re pulling away from me.” He kissed the top of your head. You knew that Michael would never pull away from you on purpose.


End file.
